Talk:Boreas Seabed (mission)
Umm hello....i just confrim that the master reward is under 20 minutes....I've done the mission in 20:19 and didn't get it. ~Torins I recieved the Master's bonus with a time of 19:49, so I think that the 20:00 minute time limit can be confirmed.--Damasus 18:41, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :Yup, I received Master with a time of 16 mins. I'll remove the unconfirmed note. --MasterPatricko 12:04, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Rewards I think I might've gotten 500 faction for completing the main objective, I'm not completely sure though. -- Gordon Ecker 20:36, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :You are correct. I also recieved 500 Kurzick from finishing Aborstone. I don't know if this was a recent change or if I always did but I can confirm Boreas with a screenshot. Chuiu (T/ ) 20:47, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::I can confim that. I had 250 Luxon points (from the quest in Tyria) and couldn't buy anything in Aborstone. Than I made the mission and wondered why I couldn't buy anything in Boreas Seabed. Than I looked into the faction listing and was surpised that I got 500 Kurzick points. --Khan Reaper Kerensky 18:58, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::The 500 Faction you get do even show up in the chat log. --Chi Li 16:31, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Spear doing damage to team This happened twice to me. The spear did damage to my ranger before we took it. The first time, we were fighting Argo and the spear does exactly 600 damage to me (I had frenzy). Second time was when we were watching the cinematic, bone minions were dying and the whole party was a bit below half their health. I don't know what triggers this but it possible has something to do with people dying near it. Also, it seems like you have to be somewhat near it to get hit by it (I was up the cliff near it on the first time) :If you approach the spear before you're "allowed" to take it, it deals damage to you. --68.142.14.52 19:26, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::It is my observation that the spear will charge up during the convocation (normally, by deaths near it) and automatically discharge as soon as it is fully charged, dealing 300 damage to everyone in the area (both players and opponents). I am not entirely sure, though. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 19:47, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :::I was doing a "Turtle" strategy and camping out near the Spear with the entire party. Argo and the Elementalists came and started using AoE...and then the Spear zapped all eight of us for 300 damage. It nearly caused us to wipe! Pretty brutal...I think it should be put into the Notes or something that players should keep away from the Spear during the fighting, since it can potentially kill the entire party with one discharge. Thankfully, that was the most difficult part of the entire mission >.> (T/ ) 01:44, 18 April 2007 (CDT) lol frenzy Favorable Winds Anyone know why the Boreas Seabed outpost has a constant Favorable Winds all over it? --aCynicalPie 21:51, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :It's not all over it, just by Aurora, who keeps using it. --68.142.14.37 09:32, 21 June 2006 (CDT) Elder Reef Lurker You can capture a level 20 elder blue reef lurker. However, they are hostile towards you even before you use Charm Animal. Looks like they might have fixed this, it worked a few weeks ago when I tried with my Warrior, but did not work with my Ranger today - I just got invalid target messages.Ynara 08:44, 13 November 2006 (CST) Location Where is this mission? --Vindexus 01:28, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :In terms of geographical location, or place in the storyline? --Lemming 18:54, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Notes "If you are soloing this mission (with henchmen only) change your secondary profession to Mesmer. Go to Sunjiang District (Explorable) and capture Psychic Distraction skill from Mesmer's Construct." But the player must have completed Sunjiang District-mission before they can enter the part of the explorable where the constructs are, and if the player has done Sunjiang District mission, they must also have done Boreas Seabed already (since the mission is a requirement for the SD-mission). Or did I miss something? Instead much easier way is to change the secondary to ranger, and just Distracting Shot the Jade Fury. By the time Hanuku is able to use Fury again, Shot has already recharged. Hanuku will still resurrect, but I don't find the resurrected Kraken spawns be of any threat to a henchy team... --Kaguya 03:28, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :Good point on the mesmer part. Personally, as a A/Me, I just used Power Spike and Power Return. Gives you two interrupts, one every 20s and one every 7s. Switching to bow can be a hassle but Jade Fury is a pretty long cast time. However, I think mesmer interrupts are more reliable (less chance to fumble or not make it in time). --Vortexsam 03:44, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::Oh yeah, I just did the mission on my ritualist using the method I said, and had no problems at all. Tho I now noticed/remembered that the Kraken Spawns do use Clumsiness so if they get to their mind cast it on the player, the D-shot could get wasted. Other than that, the bow swap hassle works great, unless the player has slow reflexes. Ops, mentioned that Jade Fury would be skill, but it's a spell. o.0 I've always treated it as a skill ><;--Kaguya 03:50, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :: Yeah, I tried this three times with players and twice with henchmen and heroes and failed every time, on the second try with henchmen because we got him to about 5% health, I got killed and then they just stood around doing nothing. Then I switched seconday to Mesmer, got Power Return and I did the mission with henchmen in 17 minutes with no deaths (getting the Master reward). Even with zero in Fast Casting, it's enough to interrupt Jade Fury every time. Ailurya Ai 14:01, 14 November 2006 (CST) ::I did this in 14 minutes with a PUG (with three other assassins in it, of all things!). We brought a ranger with Broad Head Arrow to keep the Kraken perpetually Dazed. Everyone else brought some form of interrupt to stop Jade Fury. It was very easy and required zero coordination. :-D Haakon 02:20, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::I just used a flatbow to aggro and defeat many of the enemies in the first part without ever going into the center to open the gates. It seems that all attacks, spear, bow, or otherwise, can travel through the gate. Using this method one can capture the elite skills from any of the enemies in the first area in a little under 2 min. It also helps to take an MM, so dead enemies create minions that are automatically on the other side. It also keeps the warriors from hitting your casters, since all they have to do is take a step back. ArcaneApostle 16:22, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::::A great alternative of the Spinal Shivers method: Spinal Shivers + Winter. Since the effect range of nature rituals is larger than a single aggro circle, Winter can be placed in a location where it will be out of the range of Jade Fury but will affect those close to Zhu Hanuku. Combine with minion mastery skills, and the boss becomes a very large chunk of calamari within 30 seconds. Of course, the downside is that one player is effectively shut down unless they can make good use of signets or adrenaline. Kyroth Vyzaltar, Silver Flame Avatar 17:56, 7 January 2007 (CST) Broad Head Arrow actually made this TOO easy, but for those that have trouble with Argo and the Kraken should just ask the ranger in the group to bring it (or concussion shot I guess), since it compltely destroys both of them --Gimmethegepgun 17:14, 15 January 2007 (CST) :I just did the mission with a PUG, consisting of 4 players and 4 hero's, it was simply to easy :S One ranger captured Broad Head Arrow, and dazed both Argo and the Kraken. I had a ranger-hero with BHA in the party before the ranger joined, and I think that would've worked fine to. We did this mission in 10 mins and a couple of seconds. (Vex, 23:35, 9 May 2007, GMT+1) :This mission is much easier than most people think. I too finished with a PUG of only 7 people (the eighth didn't connect) and no healers (only rits. healing) and finished in 10:24. Wish I knew the rits. builds but we finished with little to no coordination either. The key to this mission is the interrupts, that is all you really need to beat the boss. -- Jacho (talk • ) ::Just bring both assassin henchmen, they drop targets incredibly fast and they have Beguiling Haze. The Hobo 17:14, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Should we put this in here? Err, I know this is gonna sound kinda stupid, but I speak some Spanish. Boreas means "north wind". Should we put that in the trivia? Maybe it has something to do with the Jade Wind? Since the source of the Jade Wind was at the Harvest Temple (Kaoya Zun Temple), it would've had to come north to hit Boreas Seabed and turn the waves to jade. I just had to get that off of my mind...sorry. Shade Griffin 12:58, 15 January 2007 (CST) Sounds pretty valid but somewone would need to comfirm it before they put it in the trivia HUGE GLITCH I noticed that people had been commenting that they were hurt by the spear before they could pick it up. I believe that the last boss Argo actually carries it with him although you don't see it. I was fighting him and after the cut scene ended there were two spears on the pedestal. I will upload a picture to photo-bucket so you guys can see.